


pov: a boy you love in front of you

by spills



Series: Like-Like and Not-Love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #kurohqpjoau, M/M, PJO!AU, Son of Aphrodite!Suna, Son of Eros!Komori, Son of Persephone!Sakusa, Teenage Boy Has Feelings, There Are Many Regrets, disassociation happens, eventually i'll just include godly parents in notes, son of hermes!osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills
Summary: Teenage boy realizes he is capable of immense cruelty, unwittingly.
Relationships: Implied complicated Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Komori Motoya, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, implied Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Like-Like and Not-Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859686
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	pov: a boy you love in front of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclipsed (lucitae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/gifts).



> some more of [kuro's pjo! au](https://twitter.com/shokurensei/status/1288033046348750848)!!!

_“Didn’t you say that you would roll over and die for me? Why don’t you do that instead?”_

Here’s the problem, in hindsight - the boy, the other boy loves, doesn’t roll over. 

Instead, one son of Eros simply unsheathes his dagger, causing one son of Aphrodite to raise his brow, questioning. Suna was expecting Komori to shoot back a sharp retort of his own, not reach for something sharp. 

Suna gives the land a one-glance survey, and decides that given the distance between the two of them, if Komori wanted to shut him up with violence, the bow and arrow on his back would do a more efficient job. 

He does not expect what happens to happen next, and that is how one son of Aphrodite is exposed to the face of his own cruelty. Doesn’t notice the charmspeak that seeps into his voice, fueled by frustration and maybe a hint of desperation. A selfish desire for the other boy to listen to him, that ends up coming true. 

Suna Rintarou was not expecting Komori Motoya to tilt his chin up, expose the tan line of his throat, and prick his own blade into his own skin. 

_Oh. Oh no._

Before the consequences of his words are able to register completely, and before Suna is able run over, yell, command Motoya to still his hand, the temperature of the air around him drops by several degrees. All light in the forest is drowned out, gaps between the foliage filled in by technicolour blooms. 

Vines creeping up from the forest floor to cocoon themselves around Komori, wrapping tight around his dominant arm. Behind Komori is Sakusa Kiyoomi, who emerges from his shadow, disarming his fellow camper - swift and silent. 

The sight before him sends relief up his spine, as Komori is unharmed. The sight before him also forces a realization that makes Suna’s heart rise up to his throat, then plummet into the pit of his stomach. He thinks he can hear it, the sound of his organ becoming nothing more than a stain on stone pavement, aside from all the blood that had rushed up to his head, knees feeling somewhat weak. 

A moment of silence, and Motoya’s expression looks… so tranquil, at peace. Pleasant really, and Suna considers Love, his mother, Motoya’s father, and every meaningless phrase along the lines of _love wins._

If love was meant to win, then why does this victory taste so _bitter_?

Lost in his own considerations and the quiet smile on Komori’s face, despite meeting Sakusa’s frosty gaze, Suna’s body is heavy, even when Sakusa has picked up his feet, sword making a graceful arc in the air. The other boy had said something; Suna hears nothing but white noise till the sound of metal biting against metal makes itself known, another’s broad back suddenly in his line of sight, all that he can see.

Right, the whole purpose of this little forest escapade was to talk to Motoya. Away from prying eyes. They needed to have a conversation, the three of them. That’s why Rintarou had convinced Oikawa to let him lead Komori away from where the flag would be, giving the other boy a false trail to follow. Osamu offered to go with him, as they’ve been on the same team as Komori before. The usual tactic regarding Komori’s abilities would be to send him ahead, as by the 20 minute mark, he would have located the other team’s flag without alerting those guarding it. This would be achieved with Sakusa’s help, a constant presence by Komori’s side, flexing his mastery over shadow travel. 

Komori and Sakusa were pretty much a pair on the battlefield and out of it. Rintarou is wondering how he managed to forget accounting for Sakusa in the equation of the conversation-that-should-have-been. 

_How the fuck did I managed to fuck up so badly?_

Right, because his patience was stretched thin as Komori called him a nuisance, unwilling to communicate with him. Then Komori decided to listen to him, and Sakusa had to step in, because Motoya was about to slit his throat. Followed by Sakusa attempting to cut open Suna’s throat, hence forcing Osamu to step in even if Rin probably deserved it. 

And now Sakusa is calling Osamu an eyesore. Absolute loathing radiating off Persephone’s son, when he cooly declares “Stop fucking around with Komori, if you and Suna are already together.” 

Complications and misunderstandings deserving to be deemed a Greek tragedy. 

Because Rintarou is also a fucking idiot that forgot that yeah, Komori Motoya is probably in love with him. Now confirmed by the worst possible method _ever_ , witnessed by Motoya’s closest friend, and the other boy Rintarou’s probably in love with. The son of Aphrodite wants to drag his hands down his face, dig the heel of his palms into his eyes out of shame, but refrains from doing so. 

There are more important matters to deal with, while Sakusa and Osamu continue their brawl to the forest floor. Rintarou heads over to Motoya’s unconscious body, ripping away the ivy and flowers that continue to grow over him, as if trying to hide him away from the world by devouring him whole. 

The love Sakusa gives off as he throws another punch is hot, angry, but protective. Osamu’s full of love too, manifesting in confusion and retaliation, as he tries to push Sakusa off him, curses directed at the other boy fluent as a second language. Even unconscious, Motoya radiates love too. 

Rintarou settles the other boy’s head in his lap, fully aware that stopping the fight in front of him would be futile. The least he can do now is to make sure the greenery doesn’t consume Komori. It’s surprising how Eros’ son gives off love that is warm, akin to brushing knuckles against another’s cheek, instead of love that’s manic, turbulent, similar to a passing summer storm. 

Rin, in love with this boy, considers his own love and cruelty.

* * *

“You know,” Hanamaki’s laughter is mean — in a familiarly friendly way, that’s only acceptable because the two individuals in question are friends. The mutual understanding that the two of them aren’t the nicest people around, demonstrated by the grin on Makki’s face being sharp and bright, “If looks could kill, you’d be dead right now.” 

“Lucky for me,” Suna answers in the driest tone he can muster, “Looks don’t kill then,” which causes Makki to laugh even harder, clutching at his ribs. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kiyoomi this pissed,” Makki wipes a tear away with the back of his hand, “What did you and the Miya do to incur his wrath?'' The question is both fond and sly, which is all the indiciation Suna needs to know that Makki has pieced two and two together. 

From the corner of his eye, Suna catches a glimpse of another pair bumping shoulders, easy laughter that is carried over by the wind. Love is in the air, coming from two directions, from his older brother and Mattsun, and the boy beside him. Makki follows his gaze before a little _ah_ leaves his lips, and his grin becomes more of a rueful smile. _Karma’s a bitch_ , Suna gives a small amused huff, thought kept to himself, but deflects Makki’s non-question, with sincere a question of his own, tone kept carefully casual. 

“Aren’t you in love with Matsukawa?” 

Makki gives a half-hearted shrug, “First loves usually don’t last,” and Suna can’t help but curl his lip at the other boy’s words, the gleam in his eyes promising, “so I’m good as long as I’m his last.” Hanamaki’ smile creeps on his face slowly, like a flower taking its time to bloom. Suna considers love being passionate, found everywhere and nowhere all at once, while spring is a constant, arriving annually. 

The son of Aphrodite shakes his head, crossing his arms. “You sound confident that you’ll love him like that for a _real_ long time.” 

Hanamaki laughs savagely at that, “Who knows. Maybe I will, maybe I won’t,” before giving Suna another look. “Though, you probably should figure out where you stand with Motoya soon” the other son of Persephone advises, “Because Sakusa isn’t generous with his time. So really,” Hanamaki sighs, “What did you do?” 

_I told the boy I love to die for me. He almost did. I didn’t mean it, but he almost did. I knew he loved me, I just doubted how much. So he almost did. Die for me._

Suna, despite being Aphrodite’s son, swallows back this confession. 

He shrugs, lazily loosening the tenseness in his shoulders. Returns a smile of his own, placid and apathetic. “A tiff that got out of hand.” 

_Feelings that got out of hand, and I said things I didn’t mean. Two boys that I love got hurt. All because I couldn’t hold back my tongue, and I didn’t realize how cruel I could be to_ **_him_ ** **.**

_I’m cruel, but I would never want to hurt him._

**Author's Note:**

> still sending all my love to [kuro](https://twitter.com/shokurensei) for letting me run rampant with this au.  
> i am. a smol pupper. set loose in a dog park. unhinged. 
> 
> and you can find me here! on [tweeter](https://twitter.com/RainElsewhere)!!  
> 


End file.
